


While It Lasts

by magicpiano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, But not quite?, Canon Era, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madeleine Era, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Short, almost established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: Jean Valjean is going to confess to his crimes. Jean Valjean is terrified.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: "I'm scared but won't admit it so you take my hand"





	While It Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during some vague AU where JVJ and Javert were almost dating when JVJ was mayor, but not quite. It takes place after JVJ has decided to turn himself in.
> 
> Some friends and I in a discord server have decided to do weekly writing challenges where we all write from the same prompt. This is week one!
> 
> I have never written Valvert before, this was an attempt to try something different from what I normally write. I hope I managed to get their characters right. And if I didn't... well I tried.
> 
> Warning:  
> JVJ kind of has a panic attack
> 
> Prompt: I'm scared but won't admit it so you take my hand

In the morning he will leave, he will get in a carriage and ride to Arras. He will turn himself in, confess to the crime he has committed. It was the right thing to do, he would not let an innocent man go in his place. He will go back to prison. It is a chilling and terrifying thought.

Of course, thinking of prison made him think of Javert.

He and Javert’s relationship was complicated. He didn’t quite know what they were to each other, where they stood. He knew what he wanted and sometimes he thinks he knows what Javert wants too but… it's more complicated than that. His life was a lie, a carefully crafted lie, but a lie. What relationship could they have without honesty?

Perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps this wall between them was better than the alternative. It was certainly more honest.

“Monsieur le Maire?” Javert asked, his head sticking in through his open office door. He was too polite to enter without permission. “Has something happened?”

“No,” Valjean said, shaking his head and gesturing for Javert to come in. He did so, closing the door behind him, but he didn’t quite look convinced, so Valjean continued. “Everything is fine. How are you?”

Javert ignored the question, instead responding with, “You’re shaking.”

Valjean looked down at his hands laying on top of his desk. They  _ were _ shaking, somehow, he hadn’t noticed. It was pointless to deny what they both knew to be true, so instead he clasped his hands together in an attempt to keep the shaking at bay.

“Something is bothering you.” Javert said decisively. It wasn’t a question, which was good because Valjean had no answer. “Is it that woman?”

“No, it is not Fantine,” Valjean said quickly, so as to avoid having this conversation again.

If this was to be their last friendly conversation, he didn’t want it to be about a disagreement. Javert would hate him soon, he would see this secret of Valjean’s as a great betrayal, and in his defense, it was. Valjean liked to think he didn’t lie about the things that were most important, like how he felt, but he doubted Javert would believe that. He doubted that after tomorrow Javert would ever believe anything he said again.

Tomorrow he would confess the truth, and Javert would hate him for it. Tomorrow he would confess and be thrown back into prison. Tomorrow he would-

Javert had placed a hand on top of his and gave a gentle squeeze. The warm sensation brought him back to reality.

“You’re scared.” Javert stated.

Valjean didn’t have it in him to deny it, he simply nodded.

He was scared. He was so terrified it was hard to breathe, but Javert’s hand in his made it easier. Tomorrow would be a terrible day, for them both, Valjean figured he should enjoy the moment while it lasted. He should enjoy Javert’s love while it lasts.

He squeezed Javert’s hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out all the other fics written with this prompt by my awesome friends!


End file.
